


Disaster, Stand Behind Me

by Naferty



Series: IronPanther Prompts [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Protective Pepper, Protective Rhodey, Protective T'Challa, Romantic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7234264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naferty/pseuds/Naferty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate AU:<br/>Anon said, "I dunno, just more Steve and co. realizing how badly they messed up and trying to repair relations."</p><p>Roger's team hurt Tony once, T'Challa, Rhodey and Pepper weren't going to let it happen again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disaster, Stand Behind Me

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, I don’t enjoy writing douchebag characterization for those who aren’t villains, but since I don’t much care for MCU!Clint I feel nothing writing him this way, so I apologize for those who care about film Clint. The Clint I love and want anyday is the Avengers Assemble Clint. That’s my child I will protect.

 

The day the ex-Avengers were pardon T’Challa had felt almost insulted by how easy it had been. The struggle and exhaustion Tony had suffered during the battles and working on the Accords, literally shedding blood, sweat and tears to find a balance only to have his old team tear into him, to have it all put away and momentarily forgotten? T’Challa wanted nothing more than to walk up and shout to the world incoherent words and then sit back and watch them trip over themselves trying grasp what he had said. But he had more important things to do. One of those including being present for Captain America and his team’s return.

James Rhodes stood beside T’Challa. As did Virginia Potts, hidden behind her Rescue armor. None of the Captain’s team mates were any wiser of her identity behind the mask. The Vision remained behind them. It was the four of them standing at a distance as they watched Steve Rogers walk forward. Maria Hill and Nick Fury waited for Rogers to reach them. They greeted each other as the old friends they appeared to be.

“Captain, it’s good to have you back.”

“It’s good to be back.”

The Asgardian prince, the one responsible for setting in motion the Captain’s pardon, made his presence known. They listened intently as he explained the dangers heading their way, the war that was about to start and the battle they were to be a part of for Earth’s safety.

An alien invasion.

“Are you serious? _Another_ alien invasion?” Barton cried.

Another one, just as Tony had predicted.

“Aye, and I fear the Infinity Stones are involved.”

The looks of disbelief the Captain’s team had on their faces gave T’Challa the urge to claw at them. How had they not suspected it after his husband had mentioned it multiple times? Were they truly that determined to ignore Tony’s warnings and think them as false worries?

“We have little time before it is truly to begin. We must plan ahead if we are to have a fighting chance.”

Rogers nodded. “No time to waste, then. Avengers, assemble.”

T’Challa assembled, not in the name of the Avengers, but as the duty of his people and the safety of his family. He became a barrier between Rhodey and Pepper and the hostile glances from the Captain’s team. They had yet to forgive and ask for forgiveness. T’Challa wondered if they ever would.

He felt his husband’s presence in his mind, wondering of his situation and his well-being. T’Challa sent back reassurance.

T’Challa promised to aid the Avengers technologically once they find the means to fight against the invasion. In the meantime he needed to return back to Wakanda where Tony was resting and aiding in Barnes’ recovery.

 

~~

 

The Captain requested for Barnes’ return. Now that they were pardon Rogers wanted his friend to return back to civilian life, but what the Captain hadn’t realized was that, while the Avengers had been pardon, James Barnes had not. He hadn’t been part of the Avengers and so wasn’t included in the list.

In order to avoid the start of an additional war besides the invasion T’Challa suggested keeping Barnes in Wakanda a little longer. Nothing good would come out of Captain America starting another fight over his long lost friend. The last time it happened T’Challa’s husband returned back to him with an injured arm, a broken heart, and a soul that had given up.

T’Challa was not going to let it happen again.

While Rogers looked less than pleased he agreed the best course of action for his friend was remaining in Wakanda.

It also helped that Barnes didn’t appear eager to return back to American soil. He was more than happy to remain among the company of Rhodey, Pepper, Shuri, the Dora Milaje, T’Challa himself, and even Tony.

It was never spoken out loud, but because T’Challa shared a bond with Tony he felt and knew that Tony and Barnes had an understanding and agreed upon common ground. Perhaps a bit strained, but it was better than what T’Challa always felt from Tony when the Captain was mentioned. The hurt and betrayal was so strong that T’Challa almost felt as if it came from him instead of his husband. Then that feeling changed to guilt because Tony didn’t want to burden him with his issues.

T’Challa held him and kissed the self-doubt away.

 

~~

 

The Avengers made slow progress and grew frustratingly maddening the longer they went without a breakthrough. T’Challa did his best with what he knew but it just wasn’t the same without Tony standing by his side and exchanging ideas, and none of the Avengers present were exactly helpful in exchanging information besides the Asgardian. If only Tony was there then progress would’ve been faster, however, T’Challa would be damned if he allowed the Avengers anywhere near his husband, but he knew as the days went by the fateful reunion was inevitable.

It was Rogers that suggested it first.

“If we get his help we might actually have something.”

“Don’t tell me you’re suggestion who I think you’re suggesting,” Barton said.

T’Challa’s body tensed up, and from the way Rhodey’s jaw clenched and Pepper straightened up, causing her armor to release a whirring sound from the movement, they weren’t too eager with the direction this conversation was going to head.

“Clint, he knows about these things.”

“No! Have you forgotten what he did to us? Where he locked us up?”

Pepper’s electronic voice filled the room, menacing and unrecognizable. “If I recall, Mister Stark didn’t place you in the Rafts, that was all of Ross’ doing, and he’s already been put away. Mister Stark was only following the orders that 117 countries wanted and you have no one to blame but yourself. You wanted to fight against the wishes of the world, you should’ve prepared for the consequences.”

“Yeah? And have you met your boss? Do you even know what Stark had done? He’s done so much shit and never faced the consequences for it. He made a killer robot and you know what happened? Stark got to go free while hundreds got hurt.”

T’Challa bristled and through the bond he felt Tony reach out for him in concern. He wanted to see what T’Challa was seeing, but T’Challa couldn’t allow it. This was the last thing Tony should be witnessing. All the months of healing his tired soul would go to waste in an instant if he saw his old teammates blaming him yet again for something they didn’t have all the information about.

T’Challa wondered if Barton would still say the same thing once he learned the Witch had a hand in creating Ultron. Probably. Barton appeared to be the type of person to find any faults and latch onto them.

“With no respect to you,” Pepper growled, “you don’t know anything of Mister Stark. Don’t talk about things you know nothing about.”

“Listen, Lady, you weren’t there when Ultron was created. Stark messed up, got the world to hate us and _we_ ended up going to jail for something _he_ did.”

“If you really believe that then you’re more ignorant than I thought.” Pepper tilted her head and concluded with “Why are you even here?” It wasn’t a question for why Barton was aiding them, but for _why_ Barton was even in the room in the first place when so far he hadn’t contributed anything against the invasion.

For those specially trained for tells, they noticed how Barton’s eyes narrowed slightly and how they turned defensive. Clearly, Pepper had hit a weak spot.

Behind his mask T’Challa couldn’t help but smile just a little bit. It was unprofessional and not something a king should do, but this man had insulted and hurt his husband and T’Challa was going to take great joy in petty revenge.

The Captain stepped in before the argument could escalate. It was agreed that a small break from each other was needed.

 

~~

 

On their next meeting Rogers brought up Tony again. This time Romanoff and the Vision agreed with the suggestion. Barton remained silent. The others had no opinion on the matter but appeared to follow whatever the Captain planned.

The following meeting it was Thor that asked after Tony, understanding that the genius would contribute greatly to find a solution. Thor had not been present for, what was referred to as, the ‘Civil War’ and so didn’t grasp the animosity the team seem to radiate when Tony was talked about. Still, upon his insisting it was concluded that Tony was needed.

Now it was a matter of finding Tony.

After the war, upon T’Challa’s encouragement with a bit of help from Shuri, Rhodey and Pepper, Tony was taken to Wakanda to heal and lived in momentary secrecy. If he returned to America for SI business he did so quietly and with little attention to himself. For the Avengers and the rest of the world it appeared he just went under to hide, but for his family and Wakanda he was shrouded in protection and healing.

“It’s decided then. Rhodes, where’s Tony?”

Rhodey stood with his arms crossed and took a moment to consider his answer. He looked to T’Challa for input. Because T’Challa had been standing across from him in the room none of the Avengers noticed T’Challa shake his head slightly. Tony had just fully recovered. T’Challa refused to allow the Avengers to ruin that.

Tony could still help without seeing his old teammates face to face again. T’Challa will just bring the information to him and together they’ll do what they can. Tony didn’t need to see any of them in order to help.

Rhodey shrugged. “Don’t know.”

“What do you mean you don’t know?” Barton cut in.

“It means I don’t know, Barton.”

“So, what, he’s hiding? Not even his best friend knows where he is? He ran away just like that.”

“Barton you need to take a step back,” Rhodey growled.

A crackling sound interrupted them. “That is enough!” Thor barked. “Now is not the time for your petty squabble. There is a danger upon us and you waste our time arguing, especially you, Eye of Hawk.”

That shut Barton up. T’Challa had newfound respect for the Asgardian prince.

“We require the Man of Iron’s aid. If we know not his location then we must find other means to acquire it.”

“Thor’s right,” Rogers said. “If Rhodes doesn’t know then we have to find another way to locate him. Rescue, do you have any way to contact your employer?”

With her mask hiding her face none of them knew how Pepper appeared, but T’Challa got the feeling that she was glaring as she answered. “None, Captain.”

“Then how do you -”

“Surely the Widow has the means to locate the Man of Iron,” Thor prevented Barton from finishing.

And the bad part? Thor was right. If anyone could find someone who was hiding, it would be the Black Widow. If Pepper could do it, why couldn’t Romanoff?

That didn’t mean that T’Challa, Rhodey or Pepper would help her willingly. Romanoff would eventually find Tony, but in the meantime they prepared for the fateful reunion. The Dora Milaje planned between themselves who would take up the front and who the rear for when the Avengers showed up. Rhodey and Pepper decided on who would follow the strike once they passed through the Dora Milaje, and that was _if_ they could. T’Challa was the last line of defence before they reached Tony, and in a surprising twist even Barnes had offered to help. He was there when the fight between Rogers and Tony happened and now that his mind had somewhat healed he understood enough and didn’t agree with what Rogers had done. Barnes was a shocking line of defence.

After, it was a matter of waiting.

 

~~

 

It was Pepper that informed them of the moment Romanoff found Tony’s location. The Captain contacted T’Challa and demanded answers as to why he never revealed the location or why he had Tony hidden.

T’Challa didn’t owe the Captain answers. “Mister Stark had his reasons and it was not my information to disclose.”

“You knew we needed his help!”

“Indeed,” how the tables had turned, “and now you have found him.”

“Bucky is over there!”

“So we have established. Barnes is unharmed, if you are concerned for his safety.”

“Does Tony know?”

“He does.”

“And he’s all right?”

“Captain, believe me when I say any anger Mister Stark still possesses is not aimed at Barnes.”

The silence that followed signalled T’Challa that Rogers figured out who he meant regarding, not just Tony’s frustration, but also his own.

“Bring him over,” Rogers demanded.

“To whom do you refer?”

“Both of them! I don’t want Bucky to stay there and we need Tony’s help.”

“No,” T’Challa instantly said. “I do not know from where you come from that it is acceptable to force someone, but I will not order them out of the borders of Wakanda simply because you wish it, Captain.” Before Rogers could say anything else T’Challa snapped a “Good day,” and cut off the connection.

After a moment he felt arms wrap around his chest from behind. He held the hands with his own and leaned towards his husband.

“Did I mention how hot you are when you get all angry and defensive?” Tony mumbled into his shoulder.

“You have mentioned it once before.”

Tony hummed. “You know he won’t give up. He’ll bring his entire team and march right through the borders. Did it before and will do it again.”

“Then we shall push them back.”

“Don’t bring a war to your home because of me.” Tony’s voice was uncharacteristically small.

T’Challa turned around and grasped his husband’s face. “This is your home just as much as mine and we protect our own. None of us will allow you to get hurt again.”

T’Challa held Tony all through the night, promising him over and over again, and because of their bond he knew Tony truly believed it.

 

~~

 

Rogers and his team showed up four days later. Under Tony’s insistence T’Challa didn’t order the Dora Milaje or the Warriors of Wakanda to apprehend the Avengers since, technically, their presence could be considered invasion.

They were kept near the border, pinned there by the Dora Milaje creating a barrier, followed by four warriors, Rhodey included, Pepper, who was wearing her Rescue armor, and Shuri.

Tony was present, and while on the outside he appeared tall and confident and unaffected by his old team’s presence, on the inside T’Challa knew he was anxious and frightened. T’Challa tried his best to shield his husband, but he could only do so much without revealing anything.

Next to him stood Barnes, standing straight and arms crossed. The proximity between him and Tony had most of the Avengers uneasy, as if expecting a fight to break at any moment, especially Rogers. What none of them were aware of was that any hostility between the two had long passed and the only animosity present was the annoyance that occurred when two smart-mouthed forces colliding with each other.

The arguments the two would start over the smallest of things were sights to see. T’Challa always looked forward to their occurrence because it meant, for a brief moment, Tony would forget and actually gain enjoyment from the banter. Feeling his husband’s happiness became something T’Challa now craved.

“What was that about not knowing where Stark was?” Barton questioned, looking unimpressed. Romanoff, Wilson, Lang and Maximoff shared the same appearance.

Rhodey shrugged, unaffected. His face was relaxed and unconcerned. “You guys aren’t the only ones to keep secrets.”

Rogers flinched, but none of his teammates took notice. Everyone on Tony’s end did, however.

“Yes, it seems to be a theme going around here,” Pepper muttered.

“You both deserve him,” Barton continued, then looked to T’Challa, “but what I don’t understand is how Stark ended up dragging prince Panther over there.”

“And that is none of your concern. Now, you are trespassing, Captain, and I will not hesitate to order you from here. State your business and get on your way.” 

“We need your help, Tony,” Rogers said. “Everyone’s probably told you what’s happening right now and we want you to help us.”

Tony’s eyes narrowed. “You want me to help you? After everything that’s - just like that?” T’Challa knew his husband wanted to say more of the matter, but he restrained himself. Something the Captain’s team was apparently unable to do.

“Can we - can we talk somewhere private?” The Captain fidgeted.

“No,” Rhodey answered instead. “After the last time there ain’t no way in hell I’m allowing you alone with him.”

“What? Are you Stark’s personal guard dog, now?” Barton taunted. “Stark’s using you to hide behind? Using a king to hide like the coward that he -”

In an instant, as they were trained to do when seconds mattered, the Dora Milaje, the Warriors, Rhodey and Pepper raised their weapons and aimed them at Barton. It was a slow realization but when Barton pieced together that he was their target he swiftly closed his mouth, took a step back, and readied his arm for his bow. The color drained from his face.

Roger’s team all tensed up and readied for an attack. They didn’t relax even after a moment passed and none of those aiming at the archer moved. And while no one had said a word the very action T’Challa’s team had done revealed Tony’s significance and already T’Challa knew Romanoff was piecing it together. Through their bond he knew Tony knew as well. Their marriage was to be revealed soon and they both found they didn’t care.

Okoye, the nearest Dora Milaje to the Avengers, spoke. “You will not speak of the consort of the king in such a manner if you wish to keep your tongue.”

The pure shock and disbelief the Captain and his team (minus the Asgardian) had on their faces was well worth having their marriage revealed.

“No, please, say something,” Pepper’s mechanized voice mocked, “I’d love nothing more than to singe your mouth off.” She had her left arm raised, palm aimed and charged to fire. Her right she had small rockets and bullets ready.

For an agonizingly slow few minutes none of Roger’s team dared to move, not until Wilson said, “Did she say _consort_? To the _king_? When did that happen?”

“My friend,” Thor gave a half-hearted attempt at a smile, “I was unaware of your union. I believe congratulations are in order.”

Tony and Barnes snorted. It was Barnes that said, “Hardly. King over there has been married to this idiot for years now. How many is this year going to make? How old are you?”

Tony glared. “I swear to God, Barnes.”

The information was nothing new to the ones on T’Challa’s end, but for Tony’s old teammates it was a means for deceit, especially for one Steve Rogers who’s best friend apparently knew of the marriage long before he did.

“Did you say years? As in before the -?”

“Oh, yeah,” Rhodey nodded. “Long before that, so watch what you say to the King of Wakanda’s soulmate.”

And from the way the Captain’s face gained unspoken horror T’Challa knew Rogers figured out he was aware about what happened between the Captain and T’Challa’s husband in Siberia.

T’Challa witnessed firsthand through Tony’s eyes what Rogers had done, and if the Captain wished to regain what he had broken then he was going to require more than a written, apologetic letter and false promises.

 


End file.
